


4th of July

by scftlumax



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: 4th of July, Beer, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I dont know what else to say but it’s smutty, Jackie and Steven, Smut, That 70s Show Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftlumax/pseuds/scftlumax
Summary: 4th of July flops so Jackie figures out a way to make it better with Steven. Set during season 6.
Relationships: Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Fez/Michael Kelso, Jackie Burkhart/Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart/Michael Kelso, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde, Steven Hyde/Michael Kelso
Kudos: 61





	4th of July

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I just love Steven & Jackie so much :)
> 
> P.S Season 8 doesn’t exist & They got married.

It was the 4th of July 1979 and the gang were out in Eric’s driveway staring up at the sky.

“Forman I thought you said we could see the fireworks from your driveway.” Hyde said.

"You can! I don’t think they started yet.” Eric reassured his friends. All of a sudden they heard faint sounds of fireworks behind them.

"Forman you idiot they are behind us not in front! How are we meant to see it now?” Hyde snapped sitting up from his lawn chair. “Well sorry I didn’t know they were changing the location this year.” Eric replied.

“Guys don’t worry, Kelso and Fez had twenty bucks to buy us the sparklers.” Donna added.

“About that...I spent the money on the beer.” Kelso said. The group let out a load groan.

“What? Without the beer this night would’ve sucked.” Kelso said and took a swig of his beer. 

"It already sucks.” Jackie snapped. “Well you guys had twenty and sparklers only cost about five dollars so where is the other fifteen dollars?” Donna asked.

They all looked over to Fez with his obnoxious chewing. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Fez, Man, Where’d you get all that candy?” Hyde asked. Fez slowed down his chewing.

“Uh...Wouldn’t you like to know.” He said

“Yes. I would.” Hyde replied. “Oh fine, I used the rest of the money to buy this candy.” Fez quickly snatched his bag away before anyone could take it.

“Fez you used the rest of our money!” Eric said. “Yes that is what I just said didn’t you hear?” Fez replied.

“Ugh, Whatever, Me and Steven are going inside.” Jackie said and dragged Steven down with her to the Basement.

As soon as they got inside Hyde sat down on his chair and sipped his beer. “Do you want to watch TV?” He asked.

“No I have something better in mind..” Jackie said. Steven smirked “Does it end up with you topless?”

“Maybe.”

“Well then let’s go!” 

Jackie laughed and went into Steven’s room. As soon as they got in Jackie pushed Steven up against the door locking it.

Up on her toes, Jackie pressed herself against him, feeling his erection through his jeans, insistent at her belly while her hands reached up into his hair and he clutched at her tiny waist with urgency, hands wrapping almost entirely around her. 

The scent of her candle that Hyde managed to get back from her when she decorated his room wrapped around them as their mouths met quickly in a choreographed dance of lips, tongues, and teeth, the give and take never getting old between them.  
  
She wrapped one of her platform shoes around his calf and ascended, dragging the bottom of his jeans with it.

Before it reached his knee, Steven’s hand was cupping the back of it to help it up and over his hip, his other hand sneaking back beneath her skirt to cup her naked backside. Her center found his mid thigh, forever too short for her grind directly on his manhood without her feet off the ground, even with 3 centimetre shoes.   
  
The pressure built as he pushed her down on his thigh and she slid against him, their mouths stealing each other’s breath in a frenzy. Her hands were locked in his hair, her forearms pushing more and more against his broad shoulders where they anchored as she tried to get up higher and higher on him, digging herself onto him. 

Her foot left the ground as all her weight finally shifted, riding his thigh as he leaned back against the door in anchor.   
  
She for sure was drenching his jeans and had enough foreplay, almost an hour of it at this point. Reaching down to undo his leather belt, her smudged lips finally pulled away from his and dragged across his jaw to his ear.  
  
“Sit,” she commanded in a earthy whisper, her hand making its way into his pants, wrapping around him roughly. He grunted and bent forward at her action, eyes behind her searching for a chair.   
  
Deciding on his course of action, he re-adjusted her weight and she bounced in the air as her other leg wrapped around his waist, losing her grip on him as he crossed the small room and settled into the softest chair option. She felt herself quaking over him.  
  
Within seconds, her hands were down his pants again and his erection was springing free, without a second to register the cool air in the room before she was dropping down on him, sheathing him inside her velvet walls.  
  
She groaned loudly at the union. “Good boy,” she mumbled towards the ceiling, her back arched and hair cascading down in a sheet of brunette locks. She felt complete finally as her hips started to dance on his.   
  
He gripped the back of her head and brought her lips to his again roughly, her hips swiveling in a perfected pattern on him. The motion stalled his lips against hers for a moment as he adjusted to the this torture he would have to endure to make sure she got there first. 

When he felt like he could control himself, her hips never stopping, he pulled back from her flushed face to reach down for her top, but she was already lifting it up and over her head for him.  
  
Her glorious chest, clad in a white bra of course, appeared before his eyes, just for a second, before the front clasp was undone and her dusky peaks clouded his vision.   
  
His mouth descended on her, suckling with abandon as her hips continued their dance against him, swallowing him up to the hilt. 

She had him right where she wanted him, months of practice to demonstrate how in sync they were. He felt her juices running down onto him and he groaned into her breast, earning him another moan from her sweet lips.  
  
His fingers found her clit again, pinching and pulling before pressing hard circles, tilting his head back to watch her face while his mouth never left her breast. 

Watching as the flush come into her chest and cheeks, knowing she was close he stilled his hand to wait, letting her edge. His tongue licked a line of sweat up between her breast, up to her neck, and she caught her breath, her chest heaving.   
  
He murmured into her neck after a few seconds, waiting for further instructions as her hips slowed to a deep tortuous pace. “You ready, doll?”  
  
Her devilish eyes finally locked onto his a moment before she gripped the back of his head and directed him down, back towards her chest, his obedient lips immediately latching onto a peak. Her hips picked up the tempo as she said, “Now.”  
  
His fingers were at her clit for a count of three before he felt her clenching down on him as she came, strangling him with her quivering walls and moaning quietly up at the ceiling as she rode the waves. His hand at her back kept her upright and kept him focused as he tried to hold himself in check from joining her in their ecstasy. 

The tug on his hair was unrelenting and he knew he was meant to keep going, switching to her other breast, bringing her deep into his mouth as he continued his assault on her clit. As soon as he felt her walls starting to loosen their hold on him, she was suddenly clenching down again as another orgasm hit her.  
  
He watched the blush intensify across her chest as she rode her pleasure into him, lessen the pressure of his fingers as she started to release his hair, lapping now at her nipple until her hand was dragging his head backwards. 

His eager eyes met hers and she rewarded him with a deep kiss, eyes shut, sinking further onto him, pushing her bare chest into his as she came down from her high.  
  
When at last her walls stopped clenching at him and her hips stilled, she pulled back from his swollen lips. Their foreheads touched and their eyes locked, blue irises meeting hazel.   
  
“How do you want it, Steven?” She asked into his lips, her face twinkling with mischief as she pulled herself up, almost off him completely before sinking down again slowly to tease him.  
  
He groaned, his eyelids fluttering closed as he gripped her skirt covered waist and helped her repeat the motion twice more. 

So close to the edge, but wanting to prolong this torture further, he lifted her off him completely. Standing up, he steadied her on her heeled feet before landing a sweet kiss on her grinning lips. He reached down to help her sit up on the edge of the small desk her legs opening wide in anticipation.   
  
Without any misdirection, his erection found her center again immediately and her ankles linked behind his back. 

He caught her head in one hand and kept their lips together in a kiss that matched the friction between their pelvises, swallowing each other whole in a blinding light that knocked out their other senses.   
  
Clutching at each other, he started to thrust again, reaching down to circle his thumb against her as his hips chased after his own ending. Her hands dug into his backside, careful not to let her fingernails bite into him this time.   
  
She pulled her lips away from his and brought them to his earlobe, nibbling for a moment before speaking softly, her breath like angel wings against his face. “Come for me, Steven. Come for me, baby.”  
  
And he did, filling her with his warmth as his hips started to slow in sensitivity. She clenched down on him to drag it out, sucking on his neck as he groaned into hers, legs and arms locking him into her like a vice as he finished with a few more slow thrusts.  
  
Her hands moved to his neck to meander through his hair as he caught his breath. 

He licked his lips before leaning to press kisses across her cheek, her fingers twirling in the hairs at his nape. He took in her face, the way her eyes crinkled at the corners, one eyebrow starting to arch, one heel digging into his backside to keep him in her, the question remaining unspoken between them as the grin grew on both of their faces.  
  
He laughed, and leaned over to rest his head on her shoulder. “Yeah, sure. Just give me a second.”   
  
She helped him out of his shirt. He was a sweaty, beautiful mess underneath, her sweaty beautiful mess. Licking a bead of sweat from his neck and clenching around him, she tested the waters and was delighted to find him already hardening again inside her. She dropped back onto the desk, arching her back and making a show of herself as she pushed her hips up into his slowly.  
  
He flipped up her skirt to watch himself sink into her, the visual intensifying the feeling ten fold. They fit together perfectly, were so in sync that neither could imagine ever finding this kind of connection with another. 

Her fingers pulled through her own scalp, her hair splayed across her desk as she met him thrust for thrust. Their combined juices oozed out of her core and he caught them on his fingers, running his thumb up to her clit for a second before continuing the wet trail up her stomach, across her chest and neck, to finally to her lips. 

She caught his index in her mouth and he knew he’d lose it if he watched her suck on him. Instead, he lent down to lick up the path he had just created, both moaning at the taste of themselves gratuitously. Her tongue swirled around his finger and when his face finally made it all the way up her neck, she released it with a pop.  
  
“Fuck me,” she growled into his temple, and his hips snapped with the demand. The sound of their slapping bodies filled the small room, louder even than the moans they tried to quiet as they brought themselves to the edge again, his pelvic bone angled perfectly to rub against her clit, getting her there faster. 

The muscles in her lower abdomen tightened almost painfully as his teeth sunk into her shoulder and her nails dug into his back like a vice, but the only sensations they registered were between their cores, rising and rising like a wave, building until there was nowhere left to go but over, over, over...  
  
—

After the two were finished they quickly fixed themselves up and headed out to the basement only to find their friends sitting there.

“So how was it?” Eric smirked. "How was what?” Hyde said trying to make it seem like nothing happened.

"You know..” Donna smirked as well. “How long have you guys been in here?” Hyde asked. “Long enough to hear everything.” Eric said. “Also Fez was standing outside the door for a while.” 

“Ew Fez!” Jackie said. “How was I meant to just sit here will you two were getting it on next door!” Fez replied.


End file.
